


Captured Techie

by Jathis



Series: Hux's Little Brother Techie [43]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Mercy - Freeform, Prisoner of War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-05-14
Packaged: 2018-06-08 11:20:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6852574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Techie is taken prisoner by the Resistance</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captured Techie

As soon as the door was opened, she was hit with a wave of fear and anxiety. Leia closed her eyes, forcing herself to endure it. She took a deep breath and forced herself to enter the room, pulling out a chair to sit across from the sole occupant of the interrogation room. “Bren Hux; brother of General Hux of the First Order,” she said.

Techie winced, bowing his head at her words. “…I’m Techie,” he weakly said. He hid his face behind his hair, tugging on the sleeves of his shirt.

“Techie,” she amended. She tried to offer him a comforting smile. “No harm will come to you if you answer my questions.”

He stared down into his lap, unable to hide his body’s trembling. He felt so foolish. He had not meant to allow himself to be taken during the Rebellion’s raid on the ground base he had been sent to to help with their technical issues. He had tried to run but had fallen into their hands, shrieking and kicking and biting. His red hair had gotten his captors suspicious but it was not until another First Order technician had spoken that his identity was revealed. He was immediately separated from the other prisoners, locked away from the others because of his connections.

“…my brother will come looking for me,” he said.

“I am very much aware of this,” Leia said, “I wish to ask you if your brother will be willing to conduct an exchange of prisoners for you.”

“How would I know?” 

“He’s your brother.”

“…I…maybe..?”

Leia tilted her head to the side, looking the younger Hux over. “We have secured a line that goes to the Order. Are you agreeable to communicating with him to try and secure the release of some of our people for you?” 

“I…I don’t know…” he confessed. He bit his lower lip, shifting in his chair. “I don’t know if he will or not…”

“We’ll try,” she said.

“…okay…”

* * *

Hux was moments away from ripping his hair out of his head when he was told that they had received a message from the Rebellion. The General was struggling to control himself, keeping his voice stoic and flat around his crew. He could not let them know that his brother's capture was affecting him. He had to remain strong. One man could not weaken the Order.

He couldn't hide the way he moved swiftly to answer the comm. He turned on the display and watched as Leia and his brother appeared before him. "General," he said in a clipped tone.

"I wish to speak with you regarding your brother."

"I have nothing to speak with you about. We do not negotiate with prisoners. He was taken while serving the Order and will continue to serve the Order by keeping silent," he added, giving Techie a pointed look.

Leia sighed. "We have no wish to keep him here. If you will agree to some form of an exchange..."

Hux closed his eyes briefly before opening them again. He looked over at Techie, locking eyes with his little brother. "We do not make deals for prisoners," he said. His voice sounded strained, struggling to keep calm.

Leia sighed, looking over at Techie. She could feel the anxiety coming from the younger Hux. She couldn't help but feel her heart go out to him. "You will find your brother out near the base we destroyed," she said.

He hissed, narrowing his eyes. "I said we do not make deals!"

She smiled, "we are not the Order. We do not separate families."

"And that is why you are weak!" Hux spat.

The comm was turned off and Leia turned to Techie, placing a comforting hand on his arm. "He was terrified for you," she said.

He nodded shyly, biting his lip.

* * *

He smiled shyly as he approached his brother. "I didn't tell them anything," he promised him softly.

Hux looked his little brother over, his back stiff and hands behind his back. "As I expected. A Hux never caves in to the enemy. I will ensure that this will not leave too black of a mark on your military record with the Order."

Techie smiled, stepping forward to hug his brother when he saw that no one else was around. A moment passed and he soon felt his brother hugging him in return, hands trembling.


End file.
